Flirting with Danger
by ForbalaTheGreen
Summary: Logan and Kurt have the mansion to themselves for a few weeks, and intend to use it accordingly. But when Gambit shows up in the middle of the night, all their plans are ruined. What are Gambit's motives? slash, boyboy.
1. A Sort of Honeymoon

**Hello, dear lovely darlings! Raylena Starrling has asked for this fanfiction, and of course, I must oblige her. (Please excuse my language; I'm reading **_**Gone With the Wind**_** and I always start talking like my books after a while).**

**Also, I have recently discovered what it's like to not be able to sit down—though for entirely different reasons. I had a very hard ride (not the dirty kind, alas, the horse-and-saddle kind) and literally had bruises on my butt. I couldn't sit right for two days, and couldn't walk straight for a week. I can now sympathize with every gay man on the planet, to an extent.**

**I apologize for any French mistakes I make. I take Spanish (and some German, so that should all be correct). I get all my French from fanfiction and "Lady Marmalade."**

**I hope you enjoy this latest installment of mine—a chapter story, ee gad!—and that you'll review kindly and with helpful criticism.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

**Rated M for language, lots of man-sex, and, later on, perhaps some (almost?) rape. I'm still not sure about that last.**

**Logan/Kurt, Gambit/Kurt one-sided. Kurt is of age.**

CHAPTER ONE: A SORT OF HONEYMOON

Summer. Most students planned to go home for the holidays, especially those whose parents accepted their differences. Storm had already left for mission work in Africa with a small group of students, and the Professor and Hank were set to leave in the morning with another group to Europe for a cultural visit. Logan was to stay behind and keep the mansion, and, of course, his lover to stay with him.

He and Kurt would have the whole mansion to themselves, for three whole weeks, and by god, they would use it. While legal marriage was a complex matter for the long-time couple, this gave them the opportunity to pretend as though they were a couple like any other, with their own lovely house to themselves, where they didn't have to filter anything they did for the benefit of younger students. They would be totally free to act as they wished for a brief period.

The morning after school's last day, Professor X and party boarded the X-Jet and took off for Europe. Logan and Kurt stood in the hangar and waved goodbye as they took off.

"I hope they have fun in Europe," Kurt said slipping his hand in Logan's as the hangar door closed.

"I couldn't care less if they do, so long as they don't come back early," Logan said, pulling the dark elf close to him and kissing him passionately.

"Oh, dear," Kurt said breathlessly when they broke for air. "Are you trying to seduce me, Logan?"

"That depends: are you seduceable?"

Kurt laughed and squeezed his feral lover's ass before teleporting them to their bedroom suite.

The moment their feet hit the floor, Kurt was up against the nearest wall, pinned and ravished by Logan. The room was filled with moans of pleasure and pleas for _more, more…mein Got, take me now!_

Logan sliced off his lover's clothing with quick, precise slashes and jammed himself inside in one quick, dry move.

Kurt whimpered in pain at the unprepared entrance, and pleasure at the raw, rough need.

The elf ground his hips against Wolverine's and they went quick and hard, and as loud as they bloody well wanted.

They collapsed on the floor in a heap of sweat, cum, and heavy breathing.

As soon as they had recovered, Kurt stretched like a cat and curled up against Logan.

"Wanna go swimming?" the dark elf asked, with a little mewl.

Logan smirked mischievously and said that, yes, he would like very much to go to the pool.

So they donned their swimsuits and descended to the pool. Logan dove in, while Kurt teleported fifteen feet in the air and dropped himself like a lead cannonball.

"Very nice, kid," Logan growled when the water had settled.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore, you know. I'm in college."

"I'm over a hundred years old. You will always be 'kid' to me. And don't be gettin' cocky, you haven't even started yet."

"Aw, man, you're so mean! When are you gonna start treating me like an adult?" Kurt whined.

"Well, how about right now?" And Logan grabbed the pouty elf in a tight embrace and kissed him hard. Kurt responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck and melting into the elder's hard body. Logan separated their chests, not without a whine from Kurt, just enough to slip his hand down Kurt's shorts.

"Ah!" Kurt gasped, throwing his head back. His limbs went limp and he would have sunk to the bottom of the pool if he hadn't been supported by Logan's other arm.

Logan pushed Kurt against the side of the pool and slipped his hand up Kurt's prick, eliciting another sharp gasp. He jacked his demonic lover off and made sure Kurt screamed his name for all Heaven to hear.

By this time, Logan was hard as granite, and he quickly rid himself of his swim trunks while the younger recovered (looking way too slutty for his own good). As soon as Kurt's eyes came back into focus, Logan began kissing him all over again, slipping off his shorts, grabbing his extremely sensitive tail.

Kurt moved his tail from Logan's hand and, before Logan could ask why, had slipped the devil-spaded tip into his mouth. He wetted it well and (after removing a furball) slipped it inside his own ass.

Logan gulped back his pleasure as the sight of Kurt fucking his tail, and soon couldn't take it anymore.

"My turn, elf," he growled, barely able to form the words, while he removed the tail and slowly inserted himself. He pumped long and slow, removing himself to the head, then plunging back in and slapping Kurt's prostate.

Kurt moaned and his tail twitched. The tail, acting on its own, navigated to Logan's pucker and began to poke and prod. At first Logan was shocked, and lost his rhythm, but then the tail penetrated and, while it was a very strange sensation, he rather enjoyed it and clenched his ass in encouragement.

They spent the whole day in this fashion, making sure the entire mansion, from Danger Room to kitchen, was in order. At last, the broke for dinner and sat down to watch _Van Helsing_. They cuddled together on the couch, an exceptionally large bowl of popcorn on Kurt's lap, and the lights down low. Kurt fell asleep about halfway through, but Logan didn't disturb him.

No, Logan didn't. Rather, the doorbell did. At midnight.

Kurt mumbled, confused, and curled up closer into Logan. Logan grumbled, annoyed, and carefully slid his adorable lover off his lap. "Who the fuck is that?" he muttered under his breath.

He ripped the door open, ready to chew out whoever was disturbing his elf, and was surprised to see Gambit.

"Bonsoir, mon ami. May I come in?"


	2. An Unwelcome Guest

**Hello, again! I have no updates in the works for **_**Summer of Their Lives**_**, please don't hurt me. BUT, I do have this smutty series! Forgiveness?**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER TWO: AN UNWELCOME GUEST

Logan ripped the door open, ready to chew out whoever was disturbing them at such an hour, and was surprised to see Gambit.

"Bonsior, mon ami. May I come in?"

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Logan asked, confused as to why Gambit was knocking on their door at midnight, in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"I'd be happy to explain, cher, if you let me in? It's none too cozy out here."

Logan stepped aside to let the other mutant pass, and by this time Kurt had woken up enough to come investigate.

"Oh, hi, Gambit!" he said cheerily. "How are you?"

"Very wet, cher."

"Oh! I'll go get you a towel, I'm so sorry!" Kurt disappeared in a puff of smoke and returned fifteen seconds later with a towel and dry clothes.

"Merci. I'll go change now." With that, he departed for the bathroom to do just exactly as he'd said.

"I wonder what Remy is doing here?" Kurt mused aloud.

"I dunno, but I wish he weren't. If he's here, I can't fuck you whenever and wherever I want," Logan grumbled, very angry at this fact, and not noticing the blush his comment caused in Kurt. He finally had Kurt alone, and Gambit crashes the party when it was just getting started. Somebody would pay if (when) he lost any time with Kurt.

Gambit returned a few moments later, clad in some of Kurt's clothes and carrying a bowl of cereal. He looked very sexy in them, but he looked sexy in just about anything. "Hope you don't mind, but I helped myself," he said, lounging on the couch.

Logan bit back a growl of annoyance and seated himself on the loveseat, where Kurt also sat. They sat close together, hands clasped on Kurt's thigh, so comfortable with each other that they didn't even notice the position they'd taken. Remy, unnoticed by the couple, appraised Kurt's lithe body approvingly and wetted his lips hungrily.

"What're you here for, Gambit?" Logan asked, direct as always.

"Thought I'd just pay a visit to some old friends," he said offhandedly, obviously hiding something. "Where are the others? I would think more students would be about—school _is_ out I presume?"

"They're all on trips," Kurt explained. "The Professor arranged some really cool trips for everybody."

"Mm," Remy said, drinking the milk from his cereal. "Well, I think I'll hit the hay. I'm very tired from my journey. Any of the guest rooms I presume?"

Kurt and Logan nodded and Remy stood, taking his bowl to the kitchen. He brushed Kurt's shoulder seductively as he went away, a plot already well developed in his mind.


	3. Persuance

**Hello, again! Thanks so much to sketzocase for your kind review! Here's chapter three!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER THREE: PERSUANCE

Next morning when Remy went to the kitchen for breakfast, he found Kurt at the table, feasting. Logan was unseen, but the back door was partly open, and so Remy assumed he was outside doing some extremely masculine thing or other.

Gambit saw this as his chance, and he was going to make full use of it.

He grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat beside the elf. "Bonjour, mon bleu ami."

"Guten Morgen, Remy. Did you sleep well?" Kurt asked, pausing in his meal to greet his friend.

"Oui, very well. And you?"

"Ja, I slept well," Kurt said, looking shyly down at his food. Remy saw a faint blush appear behind the dark blue fur and knew the reason for Kurt's good sleep. Well, Remy would show the elf what real lovin' was and just how good sex could be.

Gambit scooted his chair closer to the teleporter and leaned in so their faces were mere breaths apart.

"Remy—what are you—?" Kurt began, but was interrupted when Gambit breathed:

"There's food on your face, cher. Let me help you with that." He closed the distance and flicked his tongue out at a crumb on the corner of Kurt's mouth.

And, just at that moment, Logan came through the door, oil and grease on his hands and arms. Remy pulled away quickly, though not too quickly, stood and said, "Oh, bonjour, Logan. I was just cleaning some food off Kurt's face."

"Is that so?" Logan asked, rage flaring in his eyes. He stepped closer to the pair, placing himself between Gambit and Kurt, and said, "Then I guess I'll have to thank you for keeping _my lover_ clean." He unsheathed his claws and stabbed a piece of ham on the table, bringing it to his face and ripping a bite from it.

Gambit repressed a shudder, knowing full well what the act was meant to imply. But he also saw it as a challenge, and only wanted Kurt the more for it. And if he could get Kurt to sleep with him willingly! Oh, that would be too good.

Logan pulled a chair between Gambit and Kurt and sat down to eat. Kurt slid his hand into Logan's and kissed his cheek, reassuring the feral mutant, who relaxed just a bit.

Gambit ate quietly, glancing at Kurt whenever he thought Logan might not be looking—though, logically, Gambit knew Logan was unlikely to take his eyes off his new enemy. Logan was too smart and experienced for such a foolish mistake. In fact, Logan wavered between glaring threateningly at Gambit and making the Wolverine equivalent of ooey-gooey love faces at Kurt. When at last breakfast was over, Logan announced he was going to the Danger Room and invited the others to join him if they wished. Gambit accepted, as did Kurt.

When they arrived in the Danger Room, Logan set the computer and they all got into position. The mission: the first to capture Nightcrawler won, and Gambit and Wolverine were pitted against each other.

Nightcrawler positioned himself in the hologram, sitting on a rock in a ravine, and announced he was ready.

Then the program began.

Wolverine took off running towards the edge of the ravine, where, halfway down, Nightcrawler lay, "unconscious." Gambit ran, too, and they stopped close to the edge. Gambit threw a charged playing card at Wolverine, which exploded where his chest had been—for he had leapt away and got around to Gambit, punching him in the face. They got in a fistfight and nearly fell off the edge a half-dozen times.

Then it began to rain buckets, and the ravine began to fill up quickly. It wasn't particularly deep, so it wouldn't take more than a few minutes to fill up to where Nightcrawler was…and drown him.

Wolverine, already fairly soaked, threw a punch to Gambit's stomach, and the Cajun went down hard, gasping for breath. Wolverine dove off the edge and into the water. When he breeched the surface, he began to climb the rock wall, at a quicker pace and with greater dexterity than the Dread Pirate Roberts had used when climbing the Cliffs of Insanity.

Gambit, by this point, had begun to climb down the wall, falling half the time to get to Nightcrawler first. The dark elf had trouble keeping up his unconscious act, and very nearly jumped down to meet Wolverine. His fur was soaked and he just wanted to go to the living room with a cup of hot cocoa and snuggle into the couch with Logan to watch _Brokeback Mountain_.

But he stayed put, and waited—well, not quite patiently—for one of the men to rescue him from imminent death.

_Mein Got,_ Kurt thought, _please let Logan get to me first. I'd hate to think what would happen if Remy rescued me._

A card floated down, then, and landed on the water's surface, which was now within twenty feet of Nightcrawler, and exploded, causing Wolverine to shake from the blast as he tried not to swallow any water.

But this did not deter Wolverine—_nothing_ deterred Wolverine—and he reached Nightcrawler a moment later. He went through the motions of emergency medical attention, as though Nightcrawler really were unconscious, and after deciding he was in good enough health, Wolverine hoisted the elf on his back and began to climb the wall again.

Gambit, refusing to give in just yet, raced back to safe ground above the ravine to wait in ambush for Wolverine and take Nightcrawler.

Wolverine crested the cliff side shortly thereafter and lay Kurt down a good ways from the edge just in time to take the blow from Gambit. Wolverine punched the Cajun hard in the face, possibly dislocating his jaw. But Gambit was tougher than he looked, and he grabbed the wolf in a headlock and stuck a lightly charged card in his uniform. Wolverine elbowed Gambit in the stomach, ripped the card from his suit, and threw it away into the air just as it exploded. He got a little residual blast shock, but nothing serious.

When the card fiasco was over, Wolverine turned back to Gambit to see him approaching the still "unconscious" Nightcrawler.

"Hm, seems to me he needs CPR," the Cajun muttered to himself, smiling, and knelt beside the elf.

Before Nightcrawler was able to protest—though he had managed to scoot away a bit—Gambit had grabbed the elf and kissed him passionately on the lips. Or rather, gave him "CPR." He did touch the victim's chest, although not quite in a life-saving manner. More…rapaciously. Nightcrawler thrashed around, trying to get Gambit off his mouth, but he was restrained well enough. When Gambit's tongue penetrated the elf's mouth, he gave a muffled scream, at which point Wolverine knocked the Cajun out and pushed him away.

Nightcrawler clung to Wolverine and spit on the dirt. "Crap. Now you'll taste like him," Logan grumbled.

"Ew! Hurry, Logan, get his taste out of my mouth," Kurt complained, wrapping his arms around the big man and crashing their lips together. Their tongues twined together in a panting, passionate kiss.

When at last they broke for air, Logan declared, "Well, you shouldn't taste Gambit anymore after that."

Kurt laughed and they took Gambit to the infirmary to make sure he didn't suffer any head trauma from Logan's adamantium-enhanced fist.

X

When Gambit awoke, Logan was checking his vitals. When the wolf noticed the Cajun had come to, he turned to him and gave a harsh glare.

"'Twas worth it, ami," Gambit said, smirking. "And I'd do it again if I thought I could get away with it."

"Shut up, bastard," Logan growled. He unplugged Gambit from the machines and stomped away.


	4. Lovin

**Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been struggling with where this should go next. If you can believe it, this is the third version of this chapter! This is a really hot chapter, and it's also a bit longer than usual, so I hope that makes up for the long wait! Much thanks to Gen for all the advice! What would I do without you, darling?**

**Warning: this is rather kinky. If you don't like, I apologize that you have to miss this, as (I hope) it's pretty good.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER FOUR: LOVIN'

Kurt put in his earbuds, plugged in the vacuum, and went to work. He danced around the foyer, cleaning the floor, shaking his booty to the music in his ears.

"My beloved monster and me, we go everywhere together," Kurt sang to himself. It was Tuesday, cleaning day at the Institute, and even though it was just the three of them, Kurt was already in the habit and had decided to clean anyway. Logan was cleaning the windows at present, and they had convinced Gambit to dust and sweep.

Logan was watching Kurt's innocent dancing through the window, with less than innocent interest, and was glad he'd given the elf that iPod.

They spent the whole day cleaning—it took significantly longer because there were so few of them, but they finally finished and went to wash for dinner.

"Look at this new soap I bought, Logan," Kurt said, walking into the bathroom in only his Pikachu boxers. He was holding a bar of soap from Bath and Body Works—it was a flowery scent, but very faint.

"Oh, just get in the shower, you little blue poof," Logan said, pushing his lover and smirking.

"Oooh, is Logan impatient?" Kurt teased, tossing his boxers in a corner and stepping into the shower. He got the soap wet and began to lather it into his fur.

Logan stepped into the water and took the soap away. "You're getting cocky, blue. _I like it_."

Logan massaged the bubbles into Kurt's fur, easing the muscles that were sore from a long day of work.

"Mmm, that feels so good," Kurt moaned. He grabbed some of the bubbles from his chest and reached down to his crotch. His fisted himself and his breath came in short gasps. "Nnnn, Logan!"

Kurt exploded on the tile wall, then wilted with a whimper into Logan's arms. Logan kissed Kurt's neck and stood him up, then kissed his soft lips.

"Come on, elf, let's go to dinner," Logan said softly.

X

"Bonjour, mon bleu cherie," Gambit said when Kurt walked in, hand in Logan's. "I've made dinner. It's an old Cajun dish. Enjoy."

Gambit set down the plates before his hosts and waited for the verdict. He felt it was only fair to do his part and make dinner for the men who had let him in out of the rain in the middle of the night. Even though that was what one expected at Xavier's, Kurt and Logan had essentially been on honeymoon and he had interrupted that. He admitted to feeling a little guilty. And so, he decided to make dinner for them.

Logan sniffed the dish skeptically, but picked up his fork and took a bite. Kurt didn't question it, but took a bite blindly. He smiled and sucked it down. Logan blinked, surprised that Gambit actually had any skill in the kitchen.

"This is pretty good, Cajun."

"Merci," Gambit said, nodding his head in acknowledgement, and began to eat.

After dinner, Kurt washed the dishes—with difficulty, as Logan was holding him from behind, kissing him and groping him. Gambit watched in envy as Logan's administrations made Kurt giggle and squirm. Gambit wanted to make Kurt feel like that, to see Kurt make those faces while screaming his name.

"Would y'all like to watch a movie, friends?" Gambit asked, ignoring his tightening pants.

Logan stopped molesting Kurt and turned to Gambit. "Sorry, Remy, we're gonna go on up. Maybe tomorrow, eh?"

Gambit frowned, but nodded and bid the couple good night.

Kurt and Logan went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Logan kissed Kurt's lips, cheeks, nose, neck. They stripped quickly and felt all over each other. Kurt laid on top of Logan, giving himself access to every inch of the thick, hairy body. Kurt pushed Logan's arms up above his head and kissed him passionately, his tongue snaking into his lover's mouth, tasting the beer and cigars there, the Cajun meal, and the pure taste of Logan. He tasted like nature, smelled like pine.

Logan moved his hands to hold Kurt tighter, to flip him over and dominate him. Kurt didn't even notice the change. Until he was lying on his belly and his arms were tied to the bedposts.

"Logan…what…what are you…doing?" he panted as the mutant bound his ankles to the footboard. Kurt ground his cock against the bedsheet in want of much needed friction.

"Ah, none of that now elf, or you won't get anything from me." Kurt forced himself to still his narrow hips.

Logan left for a moment and Kurt heard him rifling through drawers. The lube was in the nightstand, lots of it, so Kurt knew he wasn't after that. He got more excited and his cock hardened at the thought of what Logan might be searching for.

When Logan returned, he began to kiss Kurt from behind: his neck, each bump on his back, his pelvic bone as it indented above the butt. His hands traced the elf's sides, then squeezed his ass. He reached back and grabbed something from his pile of toys, lifted Kurt's hips, and rolled a cock ring onto the length.

A slick finger slid inside Kurt's ass, then another, and a third, stretching him wide and pumping slowly. Then they were gone. Kurt whimpered, until he felt something else nudge his ass.

A bead.

It was small, no bigger around than Logan's finger, but when the immortal pushed it into his lover's ass, Kurt moaned softly. Kurt could feel every detail of the bead: it was heart-shaped, firm rubber, with a rubber cord connecting it to the next bead.

Another went in, bigger this time. Another, and another. The string was long, and by the time all the beads were in, Kurt was whimpering, crying a little from the pleasure, and Logan was hard as a brick.

Logan took a deep breath, hooked his finger around the ring, which was nestled into the crook of Kurt's ass, ready to slip in at any false movement, and yanked. Kurt twitched, his back arched and he let out a loud scream, as the beads came rushing out of his ass.

"Oh…mein Got…ah, Logan…."

Logan had to bite his lip and squeeze the base of his prick to keep from coming. He grabbed a cock ring and rolled it on quickly.

"Nnn, please…Logan…please, let me cum…" Kurt begged.

"Mm, more Kurt. Beg me. Beg me for it."

"Please…Logan…please…I need you…I need to come."

"Oh, god, you're so damned hot, elf." He sifted through the pile again and found his next torture item. He eased a curved dildo into Kurt's still tight ass, lifted the boy's hips, and taped a small bean-shaped object to his dick.

Then he turned it on.

The dual vibrations in Kurt's ass and on his dick were unbearable, and he still had the cock ring on. He could feel his cock turning red from want, and he whimpered and pleaded for Logan to take the ring off.

Kurt was breathing fast and heavy, twitching, ready for orgasm but unable to reach it because of the ring.

Finally, finally, Logan reached for Kurt's cock and took the ring off. The elf exploded immediately onto the sheets.

Logan massaged Kurt's back while he recovered, then untied him and flipped him over. He kissed the half-dried tears from Kurt's cheeks and stroked his hair.

"Are you ready for more?" Logan asked after a minute of coddling. "Do you want me to torture you more?"

"Yes…more. I want more, Logan," Kurt pleaded breathily, his cock half-hard just from the idea.

Logan grabbed a leather girdle and strapped it to Kurt, buttoning all the straps in the right places, then fit on the accompanying (loose) cock straps. Kurt's arms were bound in leather that fastened together behind his back, and Logan helped him into a pair of thigh-high boots with heels to tall that the elf's feet were almost vertical. Logan fastened the straps properly and attached the tail.

"Where did you get all this?" Kurt asked, stretching his neck so Logan could fasten the tall collar.

"I know some people," he answered, strapping on a mask/bridle of sorts, with flaps by the eyes to keep him from seeing behind, flaps that stood up like horse ears, and a soft leather bit, complete with reins.

"I'd like to meet these people," Kurt said before taking the bit into his mouth.

Logan stood Kurt up beside the bed and looked him over, licked his lips hungrily, then turned him around. He grabbed a short, many-tasseled whip, fisted the reins, and snapped them hard in unison with a crack on Kurt's blue ass.

"Mm!" Kurt screamed around the bit, shocked by the sudden pain, and by how much he liked it.

"What do you think, little blue steed?" Logan whispered huskily, his voice harsh and punishing.

"Mmm, nnn," Kurt moaned in approval.

"Should I ride you till dawn?"

"Nnnnn, mm-hm!"

Logan slicked his cock with lube and thrust hard into Kurt, snapping the reins sharply. Kurt jerked. Logan slammed hard into the nearly immobile "horse," his balls smacking Kurt's, the elf screaming around the bit. Logan pulled out—Kurt whimpered—and threw the boy face-first on the bed, then leapt back on and rode harder than ever, snapping the whip on Kurt's ass and thigh with every thrust, and pulled back on the reins so hard that Kurt was bent as much as the girdle would allow.

"Ahn, nnngh! Blll'eees, mrrrr!" Kurt screamed.

"Mm, that's right, horse boy. You like when I ride you hard, eh? Faster, horsey, let's go faster!"

Kurt came hard, shaking and twitching, all his muscles contracting, squeezing Logan's cock and bringing about his orgasm. Logan came long and hard into Kurt's ass. They collapsed on the bed, and Logan pulled out and stuck a small cup under Kurt's ass to catch the dripping semen. When he'd gotten all he was likely to collect, he flipped Kurt over on his back and held the cup up.

"Would you like a little drink, my pretty horsey?" Logan cooed, holding the cup to Kurt's lips and removing the bit. Kurt drank eagerly and lapped up every last drop.

"M…more…" he pleaded when it was gone.

"Oh, you're still thirsty? You little slut. Okay, I'll give you more." Logan helped Kurt, still in the restrictive costume, to his knees on the bed, and stuck his cock in that sweet mouth.

"Go on, boy, work for your drink," Logan commanded.

Kurt moaned and went to work, sucking, licking, humming, using his gifted tongue and lips to entice noises from his slavedriver. Logan smacked the slave with the whip and pulled his hair, and soon felt his balls tightening. He pushed Kurt down, off his cock, and came all over the boys face and chest. Kurt lapped up all he could, and Logan licked the rest off his lover's fur, nipping at the skin in the process.

"Oh, god…Logan…that was incredible…."

Logan kissed Kurt's forehead, nose, lips gently, lovingly—a stark contrast to the role play a few minutes ago.

"You look totally spent, elf," Logan whispered sweetly. "You wanna go to sleep?"

"Mm, okay," Kurt muttered—he really was tired, so much so that he could barely keep his eyes open. He'd had entirely too much excitement for one night.

Logan helped Kurt out of the enchanting, kinky outfit, put the toys away, and helped his lover into bed. He held him tightly in his arms, kissing his eyelids closed and whispering sweet nothings until the little elf's breathing evened out and he was sleeping deeply.

"Sleep well, my love," Logan whispered, and drifted off.

X

Gambit could hear Kurt's screams all the way down the hall, and felt that if they didn't stop soon, or he didn't get in on whatever torture Logan was inflicting, he might explode. The Cajun thief unzipped his pants and pumped himself raw to the sounds of Kurt's pleasure.

"Damn that elf," he muttered as the screams quieted and he put himself to bed.


	5. A Proposition

**Hello all! I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am! Damn, if I could put all my imaginings on paper, y'all'd (translation: "you would") all have had sensory overload, haha.**

**Also, I'm **_**really**_** sorry this took so long. My life = insane right now. But many many thanks to Gen-chan for all her support and help! =^.^=**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER FIVE: A PROPOSITION

When Logan emerged from the bedroom early the next morning, Gambit was sitting on the floor playing solitaire.

"Bonjour, friend."

"Hey, Remy. Whatcha doin' on the floor?"

"Just playing a game." Remy packed up his cards and stood, looking at Logan with his typical smirk in place. Logan began to walk down the hall and downstairs for breakfast. Remy walked with him.

After a few moments of silence, Remy looked at Logan and began to speak. "You know I want Kurt, non?"

"Yeah. How could I not?" Logan replied, grinding his teeth angrily.

"And you know I love you."

This brought to mind, for both men, all their liaisons in the past. Hoarse voices screaming out, one in a Cajun accent, with the lights and sounds of New Orleans outside in the street.

Logan licked his lips in remembrance and conceded.

"So, I was wondering…maybe you and monsieur bleu could allow a guest into your bedroom?"

"Oh? Who were you thinking? Scott, maybe? He's awful pretty," Logan said sardonically.

Remy glowered in frustration. He knew Logan was merely teasing him, but he couldn't help letting it get to him.

"Non, cher. Myself, perhaps?"

"Oh, you, huh?"

"Oui."

"Hm. I dunno. I'd have to think about it. And, of course, I won't do anything Kurt doesn't want to do. I won't force him or cheat on him."

Gambit heard the utter devotion in Logan's voice and felt a small drop in morale. He and Logan had had something similar, many years ago. He was mildly jealous that Logan's attention had shifted so thoroughly to the elf, but he couldn't exactly blame him. Kurt was damn hot. That was why Gambit wanted to fuck the blue boy. But he knew he could never get around Logan's possessiveness and instinct for tracking down trouble, so he had to go through the Wolverine. Not that Gambit particularly minded, as he loved Logan and, more importantly, loved fucking Logan.

"Of course, cher." The two had arrived at the kitchen now, and Logan began to prepare breakfast.

Much later, Kurt ambled in, rubbing his eyes, and plopped down in a chair. He looked as though we were still asleep.

"Are you tired, ami? I'm not surprised," Remy said, "after all the noise I heard last night."

Kurt flushed deep red and looked down at the table. He muttered an indecipherable excuse and looked down as the breakfast Logan had set before him.

Remy laughed and took a fork to his own meal. Logan smiled and sat beside his beau, kissing him innocently on the cheek.

After breakfast, Gambit went to the Danger Room and Logan and Kurt went to the pool.

Logan dove in and began doing laps. Kurt, on the other hand, teleported above the pool and, yelling, "Cannonball!" dropped into the water.

"You goof!" Logan yelled, interrupting his laps to go attack the elf. He dunked the blue boy and they romped about, splashing and yelling.

"Ahh, Logan! Stop it!" Kurt yelled, laughing.

"Okay, elf," Logan conceded after a while. They stood by the edge of the pool, in the shallow end, talking with each other.

"Hey, I have something to discuss with you," Logan said after a while.

"_Ja_, what is it?"

"Gambit wants to have a threesome with us," Logan said bluntly. "What do you think?"

"Wha—Gambit?"

"Yeah."

Kurt looked flustered for a moment, then spaced out to consider the idea.

"Well…what do _you_ think?" Kurt finally asked.

"I'm okay with whatever you want. I know I'm the only person you've ever been with, so I'll understand if you're curious and want to try it out."

"I…I think I do. It might be interesting. And aren't all gay men required to have a threesome sometime in their life?" Kurt added, laughing.

"I guess that's true," Logan agreed, laughing too.

"So…is that okay?" Kurt asked shyly, looking up through his lashes at Logan.

"Yeah, it's okay. I have to admit, I've always wanted to have a threesome, but (as far as I can remember) I've never had one, so I'm curious too."

"Well, before we have this new experience…" Kurt said, leaning into Logan seductively. They teleported into their bedroom and did not emerge for quite a while.


	6. Decisions

**Hello, lovely darlings! Again, apologies for taking so long. I've been working on another story with a friend, nothing with any merit, just something fun to do.**

**We're getting close to the end of this story. This was pretty much my goal the whole time and—oh my goodness!—I reached it without too much trouble.**

**This goes to JeNeko-chan, for all your love and support. (I delivered, see? Please don't break my pinkies.) And to further show my love, a kitty: =^.^=**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER SIX: DECISIONS

Over the next couple of days, nothing changed in the X-Mansion, except a growing, uncomfortable tension—centered around Gambit. After three days, he could stand it no more. After one of Logan's solitary practice sessions in the Danger Room, Gambit confronted him.

"_Mon ami_, what is your answer?"

"Answer?" Logan asked, feigning innocence, and not bothering to hide his amused smirk. "Answer to what?"

"Agh! My proposal!" Gambit was exasperated and perpetually horny—he listened to the desirable couple every night, and fantasized when he wasn't listening. It had simply become too much.

"What proposal was that again?"

Gambit was about to explode with anger and sexual frustration. "Will you and Kurt allow me into your bed for a threesome?" he shouted through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yeah, that! I'd nearly forgotten!"

Gambit glared and awaited the answer.

"Yeah, we'll nail ya. I'll come and get you tonight when Kurt's ready, hm?"

Gambit was visibly relieved. "_Oui_. _ Oui_, I will wait for you in my room. _Merci_."

Gambit walked briskly away, leaving a chuckling Logan in his wake.

X

That night, while Gambit waited not-so-patiently in his quarters, Logan and Kurt were sitting on their bed, talking.

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this?" the bara asked the elf.

"_Ja_, I'm sure. I'm ready, Logan." Kurt grabbed his lover's hand, squeezed gently, and smiled innocently (_How is he still so damned innocent after all I've done to him?_ Logan thought with wonder).

"Okay. Do you want me to prepare you a little first, or go on and get Gambit?"

He thought for a moment, then answered, "I don't want to start without him. I'll wait until he comes—er, joins us."

"Hm. I'll be right back. Don't think about it too much. I don't want you doing anything without me right there watching you," Logan added on his way out the door, a perverted leer lighting his face.

Kurt made a stupid face at his lover's back, then flopped backwards on the bed. Don't think about it. Yeah, don't think about the sexy awesome threesome he's about to have. Bullshit.

Kurt felt his dick harden and he shifted, trying to relieve the pressure in his pants. No good. He stood and paced around the room, itching to unzip his pants and jerk himself off. But he couldn't. Logan had specifically forbidden him to do that very thing—and much as he loved Logan's punishments, he didn't want to start without Gambit either.

Moments later, the aforementioned men walked through the bedroom door. Kurt looked at them, they looked at him, saw his bulging pants, and the elders grinned.

"Happy to see me, _mon ami_?" Gambit said, stalking toward the boy, Logan close on his heels. They began to pet him and kiss him. Logan massaged Kurt's ass, pulled off his shirt, and kissed down his back while Gambit pinched and rolled and played with his blue nipples.

"Ahhhhnn, you guys…this is…_wundervoll_," Kurt moaned. Logan left Kurt's backside and joined Gambit in front, then pushed the elf backwards onto the bed. Crawling on top of him, Logan kissed and licked Kurt while removing his pants. Gambit freed Kurt's dick from the confines of his boxers and grinned.

"My, my, _cher_, what a wonderful little friend you have. _C'est magnifique_." And with that, Gambit engulfed Kurt's _little mutant_ and began to suck and lick—expertly.

"Ah! _Mein Gott_! Gambit!" he screamed.

Gambit hummed then pulled back, making Kurt whimper. "Please," he said, "call me Remy."

Kurt nodded rapidly and thrust his hips upward, begging for contact again. "Ah, impatient boys will be punished," Remy chided.

"Nnnn! Then for fuck's sake, punish me! _Bitte_! The crop…it's under the bed!" he begged, pointing violently.

Logan chuckled and got the crop out. "You want me to use this, elf?"

"Please! Please, yes!"

"Dirty little boy," Remy commented as Kurt writhed. Kurt whined and moaned, reaching for Remy's hand to try and place it on his dick. But the red-eyed mutant retracted his hand and instead flipped Kurt onto his stomach and repositioned him on his knees and elbows, ass in the air.

Logan smacked the soft blue backside with the crop, eliciting a scream of pleasure, and Remy licked his finger and drove it deep into Kurt's tight ass.

"Annnnngh!" he screamed. Logan continued to use the crop on Kurt's ass and back, as well as playing with the elf's nipples. Remy stretched the tight sphincter with three fingers, then bent his face down to use his tongue instead.

At last, when Kurt thought he couldn't stand it any longer, the men pulled away. He whined, but his dissatisfaction didn't last long. Remy thrust into his ass at the same time that Logan forced his thick cock down Kurt's throat. In and out they both went, in perfect rhythm: every time Remy was out, Logan was in, and vice versa. Faster and faster the men went, until they came all together, or damn near.

The men collapsed on the bed and let their breathing slow. After several minutes, Logan pulled himself up and rested his head on his elbow. "So what now, boys? Ready to go to sleep?"

"No…definitely no," Kurt said, his voice still hoarse from the arousal and screaming.

"Agreed," Remy said, pushing himself up to his knees. "I also think it's time for a little…role reversal."

Ten minutes later, Kurt had his fingers in Logan's seldom-toughed ass, as well as his tongue, rimming his lover in preparation. Meanwhile, Remy LeBeau was getting similar treatment, though Logan never rimmed, so he just used his fingers. After another moment or two, Logan fed anal beads into Remy's ass. Kurt slid a vibrator in Logan's hole, then taped a small bead on his dick. Logan was in so much ecstasy that he had to bite Remy's back to keep himself somewhat under control (this was one of only a very few times Logan had used toys…or had anything up his ass, so it was all quite new).

Kurt was having fun in his new role of master. He always played slave, and while that suited him just fine, a change of pace was never out of the question. He grinned so that he actually looked like the demon most humans thought he was.

Kurt pulled on the anal beads, which quickly came out of Remy's ass, leaving behind a quivering moan, took the vibrator away from Logan, and slammed into the latter's ass.

While Kurt slammed Logan's prostate, the feral mutant was busy slamming Remy's, and Remy was jerking off. They came, first Remy, then Logan, then Kurt. Remy's seed angled up and fell into his mouth and around his lips. Kurt rode out his first orgasm as seme until he couldn't keep his body upright any longer, and collapse.

After another short period of rest, Logan and Remy ganged up on Kurt, sliding fingers in his well-stretched ass. Remy slid inside, and Kurt moaned. Logan's fingers were still in his ass, holding it open. And then the Wolverine pushed the head of his own cock into the already full hole, stretching it to new limits. Kurt whimpered—from pain or pleasure, he wasn't quite sure. Each man pumped, hard and fast and raw, and Kurt thought he might be bleeding, but he really couldn't care less at the moment.

The men came hard and long, continuing to pump as cum filled Kurt's ass and trickled out.

When the men had recovered enough to speak, Kurt said, "That was absolutely…incredible. Have I ever mentioned that I like sex?"

Remy and Logan laughed, trailing their hands over his cum-spattered body. They muttered not-so-sweet nothings until they fell asleep, covered in sweat and cum.


	7. Returning Home

**Hello, dears! Welcome to the final chapter of one of my favourite stories. It's been a real joy writing this. I haven't had this much fun with a story in a long time. I hope you've liked it as much as I have :)**

**I'm really sorry it took so long! It's been crazy these last several weeks. =.=**

**Eternal thanks to Jen-chan, as per usual!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER SEVEN: RETURNING HOME

When Kurt awoke the next morning, it was to an empty bed. He looked around for Logan, listened for the shower, but there was no sign of him. Kurt was used to waking up alone, as Kurt slept in and Logan often rose around dawn, training, showering, then helping the students and other professors with whatever needed to be done. However, during their little honeymoon, Logan had stayed in bed until Kurt woke up in his strong, warm arms.

Kurt sat up and immediately flopped back down with a loud, sharp groan. All of last night's events came rushing back to him in a flood of pain and pleasure. He rolled gingerly out of bed and made his way to the shower. The hot water felt good on his strained, sore muscles, but it burned when it landed on his happily abused ass. He gave a hiss and spun around, putting his butt as far away from the stream of water as possible. He wore loose cargo pants that day. He felt like his ass had been repeatedly run over by a semi truck—but it was worth it. Last night was worth a month of this pain in his rear.

When he made his way (slowly, very slowly) down the stairs (wincing at every step), he saw Logan and Gambit tidying up the mansion. Oh yeah. Kurt had forgotten, but the other mutants were returning today. Damn. _Guess the honeymoon's over_, he thought ruefully.

"_Guten morgen_," he called, walking carefully over to the men.

"Hey, elf. Sleep well?" Logan asked, a smirk on his face. He knew that Kurt always slept like a rock after good sex, and if his faces last night and the way we was wincing today were any indication, he could've passed for dead.

"Heh, _ja_." A blush spread over his face and he ducked his head to try and hide it.

Gambit sauntered over and, his body flush with the elf's, whispered in his ear, "Don't be embarrassed, _mon cher_."

Logan growled and peeled the Cajun away from his uke. "Last night was a one-time deal. Keep your hands to yourself."

"_Oui, oui,_ of course, Logan," Remy replied amiably.

"Kurt, breakfast is in the microwave. After that, if you can walk, you can help us get the house in order."

Kurt looked around and thought, _It looks like it always does. What's there to get ready?_ But he nodded and went to the kitchen. If Logan wanted the house to be ready, whatever it was he had in his mind as "ready," it would be ready with Kurt's happy help, whether he liked it or not.

After they had cleaned the house, they sat down for a Stan Lee movie marathon, worst to best (movie version)—_Daredevil, The Hulk_, _Spider-Man, Fantastic Four, _and _Iron Man_. They were halfway through _Spider-Man_ when Professor X's group from Europe ascended from the hangar.

"Hey, guys," Kitty called, dumping her backpack buy the couch. "What're you watching?"

"_Spider-Man_," Gambit responded.

Kurt added, "It's a Stan Lee marathon."

"Who?"

"He's the god of comic books. Almost all of the best, most popular comic books have been originally written by Stan Lee," Kurt elaborated.

"Okay, whatever. Have fun."

Jean and Scott, hand in hand, entered next. "How was your honeymoon?" Jean asked, ruffling Kurt's hair.

"Oh, god. Please don't tell me. I _don't _want to know," Scott scoffed, pulling her away.

"Hey, Gambit," Spyke said, riding in on his skateboard. "What're you doing here?"

"I just stopped by for a visit." The ever-present smirk on his face darkened and Spyke decided not to pursue it further.

"Kurt, can you help us unload?" Hank said as he walked in, carrying several bags.

"Non, don't make the poor boy work," Gambit protested. "It's a wonder he can even walk."

"Way more information than I needed," Spyke said, trotting up the stairs as fast as he could.

The next morning, Gambit was gone. He'd left no word, told no one. He was just that way, a free spirit coming and going when it suited him, attached to no one and nothing.

But Kurt and Logan thought they wouldn't mind seeing him again soon.

**Oh! It's finally finished! I am **_**so**_** sorry this took so terribly long, my dearest readers. I know I'm bad. I hope you liked it!**

**-Forbala-**


End file.
